


It Was His Birthday

by stir_the_blood (orphan_account)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Chapter 39, M/M, raven king spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stir_the_blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of chapter 39 of The Raven King. Sure, this has been done before, but of course you haven’t had enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was His Birthday

They were standing on the porch at the Barns. Ronan could see that Adam was still puzzling this thing out in his mind. Ronan didn’t hold it against him; it was fair. He seriously doubted Adam had kissed another guy before. Probably hadn’t done much kissing at all (which was still more than Ronan had done). This was even more conflicting: kissing another person in their little group. Adam had to know that creating a rift in that could only lead to catastrophe. But then, he had to know that Ronan was serious about things…didn’t he? Ronan had wanted to talk to Adam about their relationship, before, in his bedroom that afternoon, but he could clearly see that Adam wasn't ready for it. He didn't want to push; he didn't want to break this fragile happiness.

Ronan had thought he would be okay with waiting, but the silence kept stretching out, and suddenly the dam broke.

"Adam?" Ronan asked.

Adam raised his eyes slowly, moving his gaze up Ronan’s body to rest on his eyes. He exhaled softly, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Ronan’s. He put his hands on Ronan’s shoulders. Ronan felt a little dizzy. He heard a little surprised sound come out of his mouth, too late to stop it. He was glad that the darkness concealed most of his blush.

Adam pulled away slightly, smirking. “Damn, am I that good?”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Fuck off,” he said, but good-naturedly.

Adam’s smirk widened. “Oh, I don’t think you want me to,” he said. Instead of replying, Ronan grabbed Adam, pulling him into another kiss, harsher this time. Adam’s lips were a little chapped. Ronan was having difficulty breathing. Was this what kissing was always like, for everyone? He didn’t believe it. This, Adam, him, together they were something special, explosive. They were a wildfire burning in the middle of the night, out here on the porch. The closest neighbours were miles and miles away, but Ronan figured they could probably see the flames.

He _wanted_. He didn’t quite know what it was he wanted. He just wanted. Every cell in his body was bursting with the need to have Adam closer, closer, closer. God, he was so fucking hard. He wondered if Adam had noticed. He _hoped_ Adam had noticed. He pushed his hips against the other boy, the boy with his lips on Ronan’s lips, making it easy for him.

Adam laughed a little. Embarrassed, Ronan pulled away.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Adam told him, smiling. His eyes were smiling too, not just his lips. He looked fundamentally happy. Ronan wasn’t sure if he was just projecting his own emotions onto Adam’s face, because they were so joined together in this moment. Ronan didn’t know if it _was_ actually fine, or if Adam was just saying that to make him feel better.

“Hey,” Adam said, lightly grabbing Ronan’s wrist and guiding his hand to the front of his jeans, “me too”. He shrugged to show Ronan that it was no big deal. Gave Ronan a little half-smile that liquefied his heart. Ronan was intensely conscious of the position of his hand. He moved it away, up to Adam’s chest, moving slowly up and down as he held the small of Adam’s back to pull them together. He didn’t want to let Adam go.

He _never_ wanted to let Adam go.

Ronan exhaled shakily, then closed his eyes and let his lips find Adam’s again. Adam bit down on his lower lip a little and Ronan thought he was going to die. Adam was clearly enjoying the effect he was having on Ronan, but then, he seemed fairly flustered too.

Ronan flicked his tongue against Adam’s lips, and Adam took the hint and opened his mouth slightly, letting Ronan slip his tongue inside, and now Ronan thought he might spontaneously combust. Now they were practically shoving their tongues down each other’s throats, enthusiasm making up for a certain unpracticed sloppiness.

Adam changed the angle of his body slightly, so that one of his legs was positioned in between Ronan’s. He started pushing Ronan against the pillar he was leaning against, harder and harder, rougher and rougher. Ronan was vaguely aware that he was making noises that he was going to be embarrassed by in the morning. He moved his mouth away from Adam’s and trailed a line of kisses across his jaw, down his neck, across his collarbone; everywhere Adam’s skin on his mouth.

“Ronan,” Adam said, pulling away and catching his eyes. He put one of his hands behind his neck and frowned. “We should…this thing that’s attacking Cabeswater, we really have to do something about it…”

At the moment, Ronan didn’t want to do anything that wasn’t Adam. He nodded anyway, though, and said, “okay, Parrish, you wanna dream?”

“Yeah.” Adam nodded. Ronan inclined his head towards the door, and Adam went in, holding it open for him.

“Thanks,” Ronan mumbled. They went and sat down on opposite ends of the couch in the living room.

“So I guess this is the part where I scry, and you sleep?” Adam asked. His accent was coming out again.

“I guess so, Parrish.”

Adam put one of his hands against his face in exasperation. “Seriously, Ronan? Are you still gonna keep calling me that?”

“What?” Ronan asked, even though he knew exactly what Adam meant.

Adam leaned closer. “ _Adam_ ,” he whispered, drawing out the word. “Call me _Adam_ , for fuck’s sake.”

Ronan did not want to call Adam anything. He didn’t want to waste his mouth on words when it could be kissing Adam. He leaned in for another kiss, but Adam pulled away, cocking his head to the side like he’d just had an idea.

“Show me your tattoo,” he said.

“What?” Ronan felt heat rising to his face. He angled his body to the side so Adam could get a glimpse of the vines and beaks curling around his left shoulder.

“All of it,” Adam said.

“Uh, ok.” Ronan pulled off his tank top, trying to steady his hands so he didn’t look like a fucking idiot. He turned around partly so Adam could see it, and partly so he didn’t have to look at him. Adam had seen him shirtless plenty of times, but never like this, never in a way that made Ronan feel completely naked.

Not that he minded.

Adam’s fingertips touched hid. He moved them in swirls along Ronan’s back, following the pattern of the tattoo. “Unguibus et rostro,” he said.

“Yes,” Ronan agreed. He remembered the long-ago dream of Adam and Kavinsky. _I know what this is_ , Adam had said. Ronan felt unmoored from reality; he wasn’t sure if he had fallen into the dream, or if the dream had fallen into his life. Every day, the gap between the waking world and the dreaming one was narrowing. If it was going to be like this, Ronan would happily let this convergence go on until the two were completely melded. Adam’s hands were still on him.

Ronan turned around again. “Had enough yet?” he joked, but his voice came out hoarse.

“Never,” Adam said, and then his eyes widened when he realized the implications of what he had just said. Ronan knew that Adam hadn’t meant it that way, couldn’t have meant it that way. But fuck, he wanted to pretend that Adam had. Whatever was going to happen to them tonight, Ronan was going to pretend that Adam wanted the same thing out of this that he did. It was his birthday, after all. He was allowed to be happy. He could have anything, everything, he wanted.

He _did_ have everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, who else totally thought they fucked the first time they read chapter 39?


End file.
